


come out the door, it's like you've gone away.

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: I'm right out here for you, just let me in.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	come out the door, it's like you've gone away.

"Adrien? It's Chloé."

The other side of the door is silent.

She sighs, leaning her head against the door.

"Please, Adrien. Please open the door."

Silence.

Chloé looks sadly at the door before her.

She was his friend, wasn't she?

Why won't he open the door?

Why won't Adrien let her in? 

"I miss my Mother, too." She whispers, aching, against the door.

Footsteps sound against the carpeted floors, Chloé turns to face Nathalie, always so prim and proper.

Chloé was wary of her.

"Mlle. Bourgeois, your father is asking for your presence back at the hotel."

Chloé furrows her brows. What did her father want? He never asked for her to go home whenever she said she had plans for the day. He knew she was safe over at Adrien's. 

Was it Gabriel's doing?

She wouldn't put it past him to pull something like that.

Chloé didn't like Uncle Gabe at all.

"I'll be back, Adrichou!" She called out against the door with false cheer. "Don't miss me too much."

He didn't open the door for her.

He probably didn't even hear her. 

She exited the Agreste Manor to find her chauffeur and the limo waiting as usual.

The skies were overcast. Low-hanging grey clouds, the rumble of thunder in the distance. 

She looks back at the Manor, at the window she hopes is Adrien's. 

She swallows a lump in her throat, blinking away the flash of heat in her eyes.

"I miss her too, Adrien." She tells herself before stepping into the limousine.

On her way back to the hotel, the clouds release their burdens unto the world. 

Rain pours heavily into Paris. Thunder and lightning, a discordant performance of sound and flashing lights.

Chloé hates it. 

Maybe the sky is crying as well. 


End file.
